


start a fire in your heart (Art)

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Community: twreversebang, Firefighter!Stiles, M/M, photographer!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1206160">FIC</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal">dedougal</a> for <a href="http://twreversebang.livejournal.com">twreversebang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start a fire in your heart (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).



> A huge thank you to dedougal (akadougal) for jumping in and writing such a lovely story to go along with my original art prompt. 
> 
> Hugs & Kisses, bb!

**Original Prompt**  



End file.
